Sam Winchester Was A Smart Kid
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: Sam is in kindergarten but not feeling well. All he wants is his big brother Dean to fix it all, but Sam's teacher will not allow Sam to find his brother. Dean is 10, Sam is 6. Some hurt/sick!Sam & Protective!Dean.  Reposted
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for ****the reviews on my first story guys! ;) I hope you'll like this one as well. It's gonna be the first chapter out of two. Enjoy ;)  
>- Elisa.<strong>

Sam Winchester was a smart kid. By the age of six he knew how to tie his own shoes. He knew how to write 'Sammy', he knew he should never talk to strangers and he had even memorized Dean's phone number. But what Sam knew for sure he could always rely on, was the fact that his big brother Dean was the most awesome big brother in the entire world.

This particular day when Sam had woken up, his stomach had felt weird and he was really tired.  
>Dean had been a little worried, but even though Dean had suggested that maybe it was best if they stayed home today, Sam had still wanted to go to school.<br>Sam liked being in school, he liked learning things and he liked his kindergarten teacher Miss Andrews. She was always sweet and she always praised Sam when he'd done good.

"Alright kiddo, if you wanna go, we'll go." Dean had said. "But if you feel any worse during the day, I want you to find me and I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay Dean.." Sam had said to his brother with a smile on his face.

Yeah, Sam didn't doubt for a second that Dean could fix anything.

When the bell rang for class, Sam found his usual seat and waited in excitement for his teacher to show up. The whole class had received a book to bring home, and Miss Andrews had told them to get their parents to read the book to them. They all then had to talk about the book in front of the rest of the class.

Since dad was off on another business trip and Sam didn't have a mom, Dean had been the one to read the book to him. Sam loved when Dean read to him, and Sam had practiced a lot on what to tell in front of the class. In fact, he'd worked so hard that Dean had been very proud of him and Sam hoped that his teacher would be proud too.

However, when the door opened to their classroom it wasn't Miss Andrews who stepped into the room but another woman Sam had never seen before.

"I'm Mrs. Glover.." The woman said. "Miss Andrews is sick, so I'm going to be your teacher today."

Sam felt his heart sink as disappointment hit him. Now he wouldn't be able to show Miss Andrews how hard he'd worked and the thought almost brought tears to his eyes. But only almost cause Sam was a big boy now that he was in kindergarten, and big boys don't cry. Dean had said that so it had to be true, Sam thought.

Well, Sam figured he would just have to show Mrs. Glover instead of Miss Andrews how hard he'd worked.

"I want you all to find a book in this basket I brought and then sit down in your seats and look through the books in silence, okay?" Mrs. Glover said.

Sam put his hand in the air because he wanted to let Mrs. Glover know that they already had books which they had to share with the class.  
>But Mrs. Glover didn't seem to see Sam's hand, and since some of his class mates had already left their chairs to get a book, Sam decided he had to say something.<p>

"But Mrs. Glover, we've already got.." Sam started, before Mrs. Glover cut him off.

"No talking without permission!" She said in a firm voice.

"But I just.." Sam started once more.

"What's your name young man?" Mrs. Glover asked and sent Sam a sharp look.

"Sam Winchester.." Sam said. "But.."

"If I hear another word from you without permission Mr. Winchester, I'm putting you in the corner!"

Sam gulped and immediately fell quiet. He'd never been put in the corner before, because he'd always behaved well.  
>As the smart kid Sam was, he decided he didn't like Mrs. Glover at all. She was totally unfair and he couldn't wait to tell Dean about this. Dean would be on his side.<p>

Speaking of Dean, Sam could feel that his tummy wasn't getting any better. In fact, it was getting a lot worse and his head had started to hurt as well. Sam wanted nothing else than to be with his big brother right now.

Sam picked up a book though and started looking through the pages like their teacher had told them to do. It wasn't easy to concentrate though because Sam's skin felt so hot. The weird thing was that even though he felt hot, he was also shivering of coldness.

Sam rubbed his tired eyes and bit his lower lip.  
>He wanted Dean to make everything better, and Dean had indeed told him to find him if he started to feel worse.<p>

Sam looked towards Mrs. Glover who was seated behind the desk writing in a notebook. If he could just get permission to leave the classroom, then he could go find Dean.  
>Sam put his hand in the air but like last time, Mrs. Glover didn't see his hand.<br>With careful steps, Sam got up from his seat and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Glover?" Sam said in a low voice.

Mrs. Glover turned her head to look at the person who'd disturbed her writing and sighed when she saw Sam standing there.

"You again?" Mrs. Glover said. "I thought I told you not to talk without permission?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Glover.." Sam said and nervously rubbed his hands together. "My tummy hurts and Dean told me to go to him if it got worse.."

"Who's Dean?" Mrs. Glover demanded to know.

"My brother.." Sam said. "He's in the fourth grade.."

"So he's just a kid then.." Mrs. Glover says. "He can't do anything about a stomach ache. If you're really hurting, I can send you to the school nurse."

A nurse, Sam thought. Nurses meant hospitals and Sam didn't like hospitals. He'd been at a hospital before when his dad had had an accident. Dean and Sam had been waiting for several hours while the doctors and nurses had fixed their dad. And all the while Dean had held Sam's hand in his and told him that everything would be alright.

Sam didn't want to go to a hospital without Dean. He was scared.

"B-but.. Dean said.." Sam said when Mrs. Glover interrupted him.

"I don't care what Dean said." Mrs. Glover said harshly. "I'm the adult in this room and I decide what to do. If your stomach hurts, I'm sending you to the nurse."

"No!" Sam gasped wide-eyed.

"I beg your pardon!" Mrs. Glover exclaimed with an outraged expression on her face.

"I don't wanna see a nurse, I want Dean!" Sam said and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"This isn't up for discussion!" Mrs. Glover said with resolution. "Either you go to the nurse or I'll put you in the corner Mr. Winchester!"

Sam didn't know what to do. He really didn't feel well, and there was no way he would go to some nurse without his brother. He didn't want to be put in the corner either.

"I w-want my b-brother.." Sam faltered as a tear left his eye and started rolling down his cheek.

Mrs. Glover didn't seem to care. She just got up from her seat and took a hold of Sam's arm before she started leading him towards the door.

Sam's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing, and he started to pull away from her which just made Mrs. Glover angry.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Mrs. Glover shouted.

Sam continued to struggle and the scene had caught the attention of the rest of the class.

"What are you looking at? Get back to your books!" Mrs. Glover yelled.

Her cheeks were flushed with anger and a little embarrassment for not being able to control the child in front of her, and as Sam kept on trying to pull away from her, Mrs. Glover decided that enough was enough.  
>With a firm grip around Sam's upper arm, Mrs. Glover started pulling Sam away from the door and harshly dragged him into the corner of the room.<p>

"If you won't behave, I see no other way than to put you here!" Mrs. Glover said to Sam as she pushed him face-first all the way into the corner. "You're not going to come out on the playground today since you've been such a bad boy, and I'll make sure to write a note to your parents and tell them how naughty you are!"

As soon as she left, silent tears started falling from Sam's eyes. Big boy or not, he didn't really care that he was crying now.

All Sam wanted was for his big brother to show up and fix this, but where was Dean?

The bell rang and Sam could hear his classmates leave to go to the playground and more tears started to fall from the six year-old's eyes.

"Dean.." Sam whispered into the wall. "D-Dean.."

**Reviews are appreciated ;) Thanks for reading!**

**This story has been reposted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second and last chapter of this story. Enjoy!  
>- Elisa.<strong>

Dean put his hands behind his neck and leaned back in his chair. He had history class and even though today's topic was kind of interesting, Dean didn't pay any attention.  
>He kept glaring at his watch and counted the seconds until lunch break would arrive.<p>

Dean's thoughts were with his brother right now. Sammy hadn't been feeling well this morning and even though Dean would have rather stayed home to take care of him, he knew that he could never deny Sam the joy of going to school.  
>Dean didn't understand why the kid loved school so much; Dean thought it was boring as hell.<p>

_It's probably because Miss Andrews is kinda alright for a teacher_, Dean thought with a soft snort.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Dean was out of his chair immediately and rushed outside to the playground to look for his brother.

Dean scanned the place with his eyes and even though he recognized a lot of Sam's classmates, Sam was nowhere to be seen.  
>Dean looked by the swings, the slide and the sandbox but no matter where he looked, he just couldn't spot his brother and that was starting to worry him.<p>

He came by one of Sam's classmates, a brown-haired girl with big front teeth and glasses, and Dean stopped up to talk to her.

"Have you seen my brother?" Dean asked the girl. "His name is Sam Winchester. He's in your class..?"

The girl stopped playing and looked at Dean with big brown eyes.

"Sam is in the corner.." She said. "He's being punished."

"Punished?" Dean said with raised eyebrows and a little frown line between his eyes. "Why?"

Dean couldn't possibly believe that his sweet and hard-working baby brother would misbehave enough to be put in the corner. Or misbehave at all as a matter of fact. That was Dean's thing, not Sam's.

"I don't know.." The girl said with a shrug of her shoulders and continued to play.

Dean didn't bother asking more questions. Instead, he took off from the playground and went back inside in search for Sam's classroom.  
>The door to the kindergarten's classroom was shut closed when Dean got there, so he knocked at it before pulling down the doorknob and stepping inside.<p>

"Can I help you?" A woman Dean hadn't seen before asked.

She was definitely no Miss Andrews, Dean could tell right away.

"I'm sorry M'am, I'm looking for my brother Sam.." Dean said but before he could say more, he was hit in the side by one piece of sobbing little brother.

"Sammy.." Dean said in a soft voice and crouched down in front of Sam. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Sam just continued to sob and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck before nuzzling his face into Dean's shoulder.

"I didn't say you could leave the corner yet Mr. Winchester!" The teacher said and Dean felt Sam tightening his grip around Dean's neck.

"It's alright Sammy, I've got you.." Dean whispered to his upset brother before turning his attention towards the teacher. "I'm sorry for asking M'am, but what did Sammy do?"

"Sam misbehaved and that is why he is being punished.." The teacher said and Dean heard Sam whimper. "I don't tolerate that kind of behavior in my class."

It wasn't even her class - it was Miss Andrews' class! But Dean didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his attention back to Sam and tried to pull the kid enough away from him to get a good look at him.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked in a soft voice. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

Sam nodded with a sniffle and Dean wiped the tears off Sam's damp face before placing a hand on his forehead.

"Man, I think you have a fever too.." Dean said when he felt the warmth radiating from Sam's skin underneath his hand. "We better get you home to bed.."

"Excuse me.." The teacher said and had obviously been listening to the conversation. "Mr. Winchester isn't going anywhere. If he isn't feeling well, you can take him to the school nurse.. I don't allow kids to just leave school.."

Sam tightened his grip on Dean once more and Dean rubbed comforting circles on Sam's back.

"I know how to take care of my brother." Dean said. "And I'm taking him home."

"You'll do what I say or I'll make sure you get detention!" The teacher said and her attitude was really starting to get on Dean's nerves.

"You can't do that, I haven't done anything wrong!" Dean said.

"Well, apparently disobedience runs in the family." The teacher said. "Sam here also thought he could just run off with the illusion that his big brother could fix his stomach ache, but guess what? You can't. You're just a kid, I'm an adult and I'm the one who makes the decisions around here! You understand me?"

Dean wasn't sure he knew what an illusion was, but he understood the point perfectly.

"You prevented Sam from finding me when he told you his tummy hurt?" Dean said and felt anger starting to boil inside of him. "How could you do that? Can't you tell he's sick?"

"Watch your mouth young man!" The teacher warned and got up from her chair. "I did try to get him to the school nurse, but your brother struggled against me and I ended up putting him in the corner for his misbehavior."

Dean almost dropped his lower jaw in shock of how the teacher had handled his Sammy.

"He's six years old!" Dean exclaimed. "Of course he didn't want to go to the school nurse alone! He was scared! And you punished him for it!"

"One more word Mr. Winchester and Sam won't be the only one getting a note for your parents!" The teacher said warningly and Dean scowled at her.

"Screw you!" Dean said which made the teacher stare shocked at the older brother. "Go get your bag Sam, we're out of here.."

Sam hurried to get his bag and then returned to his brother while eyeing the teacher warily.  
>Dean took the bag from Sam and placed in on his shoulder before he grabbed Sam's small hand. They then left the classroom which finally seemed to make the teacher snap out of it.<p>

"That's it Mr. Winchester! You're getting detention and your parents will know about this!" The teacher shouted and followed them out in the hallway.

"Oh yeah?" Dean challenged and turned around to look at the teacher with burning eyes. "When my dad hear about the way you treated Sammy, he's gonna be furious! So you can stick that note up where the sun doesn't shine!"

The teacher gasped and Dean turned back around and started walking away from her with a soft grip on Sam's hand and a smirk plastered on his face. Some older kids sent him an impressed look as they passed and Dean's smirk widened.

He'd heard his dad use that line to a motel manager one time and he'd secretly waited for the right opportunity to throw it in someone's face.

"Dean.." Sam said in a weak voice and Dean's smirk immediately dissolved.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked as they walked out of the front doors and out of school.

"I don't feel good.." Sam whimpered and Dean felt even more anger towards the teacher for not letting Sam see him sooner.

"I know kiddo.." Dean said softly. "I'll take care of it as soon as we get home, alright?"

Sam nodded and Dean thought his baby brother looked even smaller than normally. But even though Sam wasn't very big for his age and there was nothing Dean rather wanted than to carry him, he knew it would be difficult carrying Sam all the way to the motel room. He would if he had to, but as long as Sam could walk on his own, they would be home quicker if Dean didn't carry him.

"I wasn't being bad Dean.." Sam then said with fresh tears in his eyes. "I did what you told me to do and Mrs. Glover said I was being bad. I didn't even tell about my book."

Sam started sobbing again and Dean's heart ached by the sight and sound of it.

Ah, screw it! Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and lifted him off the ground. The motel room wasn't too far away after all.  
>Sam clenched Dean's shirt in his hands and the sobbing ceased as Dean's presence comforted him.<p>

When they got to the motel, Dean told Sam to change into his pajamas and get into his bed, while Dean went to the bathroom to find the first-aid kit.  
>Dad had taught Dean what everything in the kit was good for in case a situation like this happened, so Dean knew exactly what to do.<p>

He picked up some Tylenol, filled a glass of water, and wet a washcloth before walking into the bedroom.  
>Sam was already in bed by the time Dean came into the room, and Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Here, you need to take these.. It'll make your tummy feel better.." Dean promised and fed Sam the pills before helping him swallowing them down with water.

When the pills were gone, Dean gently shoved Sam back under the covers and carefully tucked him in.  
>He then picked up the damp washcloth and placed it on Sam's forehead. Dean smiled when the kid let out a soft sigh and Sam's eyelids soon began to droop.<p>

"Get some sleep Sammy.." Dean said softly and was about to leave the bed when Sam grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave.." Sam begged with big teary puppy dog eyes.

"I won't.." Dean promised.

He then nudged Sam's shoulder, making his brother move a bit, so that Dean could sit down with his back leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
>Sam snuggled into Dean's side and his breathing soon evened out.<p>

Dean snorted and affectionately brushed a hand through Sam's sweaty hair, before he picked up the remote and switched the TV on. He made sure to keep the sound low though, so that Sam wouldn't wake up, and he settled on some Cartoons.

"Ah, The Jetsons.." Dean mumbled and made himself comfortable while he continued to let his fingers brush through Sam's hair.

Sam Winchester was a smart kid. He knew that his big brother Dean always knew how to make him feel better. He also knew that it wasn't a coincidence when Mrs. Glover's car got trashed with rotten eggs a couple of days later.

Yeah, Sam Winchester was a smart kid and he had the most awesome big brother in the entire world.

**The End.**

**Th-th-that's all folks! ;) Thanks for reading – please review! I love when you do! :)**

**This story was reposted.**


End file.
